The Dawn of the Fairies
by RoxyDisaster
Summary: While attempting to comprehend her new "Abilities" Marley is faced with one of the biggest decisions of her life. The evil schemes of Kitty Wilde are undeniable and with the pressure of being the only one powerful enough to stop her, will Marley face her rival or will her fears become her?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **

**This is the first fanfic I have ever written. Please give feedback if you can. I do not own the character of glee nor do I take credit for them used in this story. Thanks!**

"Marley, Marley", Rachel yelled.

She had almost fainted from the explanation she had just received from Rachel as to why she was "different" than everyone else. She always secretly knew something was wrong with her, but she always shrugged it off thinking she was just a freak of nature or something and of course learning this information from Rachel Berry of all people confused her even more. As Rachel stood there, still attempting to get her attention she noticed she was no longer in the choir room; she was sitting in the auditorium next to Jake. She was so caught up in trying to understand that she basically Zombie walked all the way there with no recollection of getting in her current seat. As she sat there she thought. _'It all makes sense, after everything that just happened why wouldn't I be something supernatural. A normal human could never calm a room the way I just did_'.

As Marley sat there in awe over her exciting yet confusing news Rachel spoke. "Well since the newest member can't speak right now I will. This is the first meeting of SFS, Secret Fairy Society, I made up the name up myself", Rachel chuckling at her cleverness of using an acronym. "After recent events, Kitty causing an uproar in the choir room after receiving the news that Marley will be doing the solo, I have decided it was time to get all of us together. Though some of you didn't know you are "Special", me and Jake have known for sometime".

After hearing this Marley snapped out of her day dreaming almost instantly and responded, "Wait you don't even live in Lima anymore, how do you and Jake even know each other?"

Jake looking at Marley with a giant grin knowing that her response was more out of jealousy then curiosity. He explained, "Rachel and I have been meeting for quite some time. We were unsure about you and Blaine being one of us. We have been keeping an eye on you guys for a while trying to see if our predictions were right".

Marley shook her head, confused. _'Rachel and Jake, Jake and Rachel_.' Her thoughts went to a dark place where they were secretly lovers and didn't want anyone to know. She wouldn't have minded much if they hadn't been flirting for weeks and she hadn't developed a hardcore crush on him.

Rachel looked at Marley, immediately knowing what she was thinking. She liked Marley well enough but was slightly concerned about her ability to focus on the task at hand. She wasn't even able to explain it yet and already she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She knew that Marley was the strongest of them all but she didn't know the complete extent of her power. Rachel continued with her announcements when she sensed they were running out of time.

"We need to hurry", She said as she waited for Jake and Blaine to stop gloating over what there specialties were. Jake had already filled Blaine in the day before on how he was a Fairy of the Day and that he controlled the power of the Sun. Even though she knew Blaine's gift of turning complete darkness into light was quite intriguing but she knew there was no time to waste and still wanted to refresh his memory on what they were able to face, Kitty's evil wrath. "…Like I was saying Blaine and Marley you are the newest members. It is our duty to stop whatever Kitty Wilde's plan is. We are not sure exactly what she has in store but we know its not good".

"How do you guys know this" Blaine said from the other side of the room. Everyone confused as to how he moved so fast. It was difficult to see him at all in the dark auditorium; all that was seen was his bright white socks being exposed by his way to high pants. He continued, "How do you know she has something planned?"

Rachel rushed, "We found a list in her locker. I know it's against any of our nature to go through someone else's personal items especially me, being perfect", Rachel paused for a response but only received annoyed looks. "…But we had to find out. Its for the sake of Glee club"

Jake revealed the list to Marley first. Carefully reading the hieroglyphics Kitty called handwriting. There was no title just a series of steps that were written in such large girly print that anyone and their mother would know exactly who wrote it. After looking at the Hello Kitty notebook paper, that even she thought was childish for someone of Kitty's age to have, she finally read what it said:

**Step 1: Seduce the leader of the pack**

This obviously is referring to Mr. Hudson, which explained why Rachel was so involved. She never thought it possible for Kitty to have a hold on the teacher of glee club. Then again she never thought Kitty would cause the entire glee club to run out of the choir room screaming earlier today. Her ability to calm a room in seconds was the only reason that it didn't get completely out of control. She laughed at the idea that she had that much power over people. She was always so quiet and nice and now she could basically make anyone do whatever she wanted, though she would never use it for this reason, she still knew it would come in handy someday. Suddenly accepting this, she instantly wanted to try it but held back continuing to read Kitty's crazy yet no surprising steps to world domination:

**Step 2: Take down the little bitches that want my solo**

That one was obvious to Marley as well but also scared the hell out of her. Earlier today, before Kitty's tantrum, Mr. Hudson made it very clear that me, Marley Rose, was first in line for the solo. She read on to the last and final step:

**Step 3: Choose the perfect song**

This step was not as frightening as the others but knowing what Kitty was capable o, she knew it could still be something just as horrible.

"Well its clear that she is up to her something wicked again, but how are we supposed to stop her?" Marley said, sounding confused and passing the list to Blaine.

"That is why Jake and I are here", Rachel exclaimed. "We are here to help you. We understand this is a confusing time but we wouldn't ask for you help unless it was completely necessary. We can't let Kitty win and to be honest, Marley is our only hope".

Marley froze, staring at Blaine, concerned at the fact that the fate of the entire glee club rested on her shoulders. She was confident just moments ago but once it sank in she was terrified. Terrified of letting everyone down like she did at sectional's, terrified of letting her new founded Fairy Squad fail, terrified that everything she loves will be shattered to the ground by a horrid little witch. _'That's what she is, isn't she'_, Marley thought. _'She's a witch_.'

She thought hard about why Kitty was so evil, even relating her to the witch from the Wizard of Oz. Having been forced constantly by her mother to watch this movie at least twice a year, she knew a couple of things about the characters. Her daydreams again made her incapable of comprehending her surroundings and that Rachel was still explaining everything to Blaine. She thought it important to listen, and was able to catch the ending of Rachel's extremely long and upbeat lecture on why the Fairies exist.

"... So I hear by announce this meeting adorned," shouted Rachel.

As the other members left the room, Jake and Blaine already being explained there roles in the upcoming events, Rachel stayed behind to speak to Marley knowing that she in fact did not hear a single word through out the entire meeting.

"It seems as if you are constantly lost in your own head", Rachel giggled. "You better listen close this time because if anyone is going to defeat Kitty its you. I am going to tell you what you are, are you going to listen?"

Marley nodded. "Okay" Rachel sighed. "…You are a Fairy. A fairy of the dawn to be exact, that is why you can control someone's emotions and can throw light from your body"

Marley's eyes widened as she blurted out "WHAT?"

"Don't interrupted me" Rachel insisted, "We don't have much time, I have to go catch my flight back to New York for a couple of days. Now I want you to practice these abilities. Mainly, control, I know this is all new to you but you have to try. Can you do that for me? The SFS is counting on you?"

Marley nodded once again, wanting to ask Rachel how it is possible for a human being to throw light from one's body. She pondered on the possibilities, do you just say, "LIGHT, GO!" She laughed at her own thoughts not even realizing that Rachel had already left after she agreed to save the world, or at least that's how it felt.

With a sudden boost of confidence Marley thought, '_I am a Fairy of the dawn and I will do whatever it takes to stop Kitty "Evil Witch" Wilde from controlling the McKinley high glee club, My Glee Club_". Perhaps all it will take is a bucket of water, she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty, enraged by the previous events, slammed the door to her perfectly pink bedroom. She couldn't believe that she didn't get the solo. She practically had it in the palm of her hand after her incredible performance of "You Outta Know" by Alanis Morresette. She knew it was an older song but directed every word at Jake as she shrieked it. It was an easy decision to make after Jake left her for that skank, Marley Rose.

'_Mr. Hudson obviously is wearing chubby chaser goggles'_ she thought, '_Why else would he pick someone as ugly as her to stand up on stage in front of everyone in the audience?, Singing and dancing while her mammoth size hips sway back and forth_. She almost threw up at the thought of the mortifying scene she had made up in her head.

She realized that the hissy fit she had thrown in the choir room was way too noticeable and soon people would find out what she was really capable of but for now she wanted to keep it on the DL. When she accidently made the piano levitate she knew she had gone too far. She had bigger and better plans and she was not going to let Marley or anyone else stand in her way of becoming Lima's next big thing.

"It's time to start phase 1", she said out loud not caring that she was the only one in the room.

As she sat thinking of how exactly she was going to seduce Finn Hudson into giving her the solo of a lifetime, she came up with something more diabolical than anyone could have ever prepared for. She wasn't going to seduce him at all, but kidnap him. She wasn't just going to take her solo; she was going to take all of glee club.

Laughing hysterically at what she thought was the most remarkable plan she had thought of yet, she took out her laptop and started looking for places she could store Mr. Hudson for a while, just long enough for glee club to fall under her spell.

* * *

"Light, be gone" She Shouted. "Light, leave my body and go somewhere else". It was no use. Marley had been trying for an hour or so to learn the new powers and even with trying with all her might she had no idea how they were supposed to work. Before testing them at all she went to the internet. '_This should help; I mean they have everything on Google'_. Once it came back with search results on how to remove light bulbs and how to not get struck by lightning, she knew it would just have to be something that came to her in the heat of the moment. She tried one last time, concentrating as hard as she could on making her "light" project off of her and go somewhere else. Closing her eyes and just hoping it would work instead of shouting it at the top of her lungs.

"There is not even any light around me, where it is supposed to come from thin air?", she muttered to herself not realizing that Jake had stepped into the vacant lunchroom. It was the only area in the school that she thought she could practice without anyone finding her. It was her study hall period and she had nothing better to do as it was, not to mention lunch had already gone by so all of the lunch ladies, and gentlemen, had already left for the day.

Jake waited a bit before he spoke. Watching Marley's every move and laughing slightly at her adorable attempts. He knew it would be difficult for her to learn so quickly but she was good at everything else so why would this be any different. He was a Fairy of the Night and though it was different and almost the complete opposite of her, he thought it helpful to show her what he had accomplished through practicing.

"You know you look like your trying to take a poop", Jake said smirking at Marley. She jumped at his voice and after realizing what he said, she knew it was impossible not to blush.

"This is crazy", She whined. "Nobody in the world can do this. Shooting light from your hands or wherever it is supposed to come from is not going to work for me or anybody else who is silly enough to try".

Jake replied "… Well it may be true that most people in the world cannot do what you say, but I know you Marley Rose, and I know you have the power to do anything. I knew it the moment I first saw you on the first day of school. I also knew because Rachel had me watch you for a while but that's not the point."

"That's creepy", Marley interrupted.

"I know", sighed Jake. "But I knew you were capable of so much more than you even knew. I want to show you what I can do if that's alright".

Marley nodded, interested to see what she could master one day. She knew from the SFS meeting that he was not the same type of fairy as she was which somehow comforted her knowing that she really wasn't alone in all of this, but she also had no idea what to expect. She looked around confused once she realized Jake had left. A little disappointed and jumbled, thinking he was just messing with her about knowing anything about fairies in general, he reappeared right in front of her. He did not look like normal Jake though. Large black wings jetted out of his back, which were both beautiful and daunting at the same time. They hung off of him like they were meant to be there. They seemed over-sized for his body but with him still being young, he might need time to grow into them.

"Whoa, Jake, you have wings", she spoke sounding both shocked and captivated.

"Yah, Yah, get the laughs out now", Jake said, half expecting her to call him lame for his ridiculous "talents". "I know it's not like shooting light, or controlling the sun, but it's what I have and it's pretty nifty if I have to go somewhere fast. Plus that's not all I have"

Before Marley knew it she was somewhere else, somewhere she had never been before. It was dark but she could make out a shape at the end of what seemed to be a long hallway. She walked up to it; _'it's a stair case'_, she thought. She looked over a railing down towards where the stairs ended, lit only by beautiful candle chandeliers hanging extremely high from what looked like the ceilings of a cave, she noticed a doorway. It was apparent that there was someone in there. Light peered out from the room and shadows revealed that someone was in fact in the room. As she looked closer into the shadows she saw wings identical to the ones that Jake had just shown her. She could have sworn she heard whispering from 10 feet away but before she could gather any more information, it was gone. Marley was now standing in the choir room; she looked around confused as to how she ended up there. Jake sitting in a far chair in the back leering at her, waiting for her to say something, anything, about what just happened.

"Where was I?" Marley asked. "And how did I get to the choir room?"

Jake spoke in a firm voice, not wanting to freak her out. "That was where the other Night Fairies chill, I guess you could say. I have the power to transport a person to different places. That is where I go when I have to see my mother, who is also one of us."

Marley wasn't all that surprised at this. For all she knew he could have been Bigfoot and she would have believed him. Being relieved that this was not the case, she said, "Can you help me?, Can you help me do what I am supposed to?."

"Of course I can. I remember Rachel saying your most important power is controlling others emotions" Jake said excitingly. "Since you have done this once before you should be able to do it again easily, or at least easier than your light issue. Just try closing your eyes and feel any emotion your heart desires".

Marley, struggling to feel any emotion other than confusion, let herself feel calm. She had done this in the choir room before which helped the others control their own emotions as well. She wasn't positive as to why she was being so calm while Kitty was going insane but perhaps that was part of her abilities as well. As she looked over to Jake she noticed his mood changed from exciting about teaching to practically sleeping in his choir room chair. Assuming that this was working she tried something a little different.

Jake's sudden urge to kiss Marley was apparent. He wanted nothing more than to do this before but now as she sat there staring at him, he had no control. He moved over to wear she was sitting, about two chairs down from where he was. He placed his hand lightly on her face and moved in slowly, not sure if this was her doing or him just wanting it to be.

She noticed that her emotions were matching his as soon as he started walking towards her. As she sat there with her face gently on his hands, his eyes looking into hers with that want to stare, she kissed him.

Their lips pressed together for just a moment until it was abruptly ended by Blaine barging into the choir room.

"Kitty has done something already, the first part of her plan, I can feel it", he said almost out of breath. It was easy to tell that he had to run to the choir room. How he knew they would be in there was still a mystery but they wasted no time, rushing out of the choir room to find somewhere they could talk, privately.

* * *

Kitty wasted no time once she had her planned layout in front of her. She had the perfect spot to keep Finn Hudson hostage for a few days. That was all the time she would need in order to release the rest of her menacing plot. She would keep him in the cellar of an old building her daddy bought about a year ago. They were going to make it into a giant mall for all of Lima's newest attractions, but that plan fell through when they found out what their daughter was. Her parents were afraid of her, and even though that's what she wanted from most people, her parents were the exception.

She almost didn't recognize Finn tied up in the back of the pickup truck she borrowed from a close friend. He laid there on the bed of the truck, unconscious. She had brewed up something extra special that she learned during her apprenticeship. They couldn't have picked a better teacher for her, the Association of Witches that is. Sue Sylvester taught her everything she knew, and at that moment, she knew it would make her professor proud that she kidnapped Finn. All it took was a slice of delicious yet sleep provoking pizza to lure him into her trap.

She arrived at the building, about 5 miles away from the school. It was rusted and most of the windows were busted. She told her daddy that it was a waste of money but he always insisted on doing dumb things. Kitty recalled a time about a year ago when she threw a fork at him for not letting her boyfriend come over. She laughed at his facial expression as the fork flew past him and right into the wall next to him. He wouldn't have been so startled if the fork had actually left her hand. Kitty had levitation powers, and that was all she needed to move Finn Hudson from the truck to the basement.

With little to no effort she placed him in the room in which she intended him to stay for quite some time. She placed a bag of McDonald's and a 2 liter of Soda next to his head, grinning as she said, "Sleep tight Mr. Chubby Chaser, and eat your food when you wake up. You won't get more for a couple of days."

She skipped and hummed an evil tune while leaving the room. Locking the door behind her and placing the key in her pocket. She was pleased to know that everything was going as planned. Her next step was going to be a little more difficult but with her confidence high as always, she knew she would soon get everything she craved.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they reached the spot where they would hold there second SFS meeting they sat to catch their breath. They hadn't known they were going to venture that far away from the school, barely being able to see it at this point. The trees surrounding them were surprisingly comforting. They knew that most of the other students wouldn't dare to go this deep in the woods; therefore their meeting would be safe from curious spies.

"Here ye, here ye", Blaine said while standing triumphantly on top of a rock as if he were the king of these lands. "... But seriously guys we need to talk. I had a vision. Yes, Dusk Fairies have visions or at least flashes of the future. I saw you, Marley, on the ground. It was a place I didn't recognize but there were beautiful flowers surrounding you. You had your eyes closed with a distressed look on your face. This could mean anything so I am not too worried about that, but I also saw ".

Everyone stopped breathing for a moment. They had all seen the list. They had all known what Kitty's plan consisted of and what the first step was towards complete world domination, to seduce Mr. Hudson.

Blaine continued, "I saw him in darkness, looking for some way to escape a room. He looked scared and alone. I'm not sure what she is doing guys, but its not what was on that list of plans. She might have seduced him, but she's also keeping him somewhere against his will"

Marley and Blaine looked toward Jake for answers. He was the eldest member, and they needed him to act as their leader now more than ever.

Jake was determined. Thinking of every plan he could to save his new found glee club. This was never his first choice of clubs to join, rather being in basketball or, if he wouldn't get beat up for it, Ballet. He was practically pulled in by Marley but he didn't mind. He was infatuated with her and he didn't care who knew.

"All right, we need to form a plan just as crazy as Kitty's", Jake said. "We need to approach Kitty and tell her we know what she's up to"

Everyone was in agreement of this decision. As they figured out every final detail of how they were going to melt the Wicked Witch of Glee club, whether by water or fire. They realized it was getting dark and decided to go home for the night. _'Kitty couldn't possibly do anything else today_, _right?_' They thought right before exiting the forest and returning to their cars in the school parking lot.

* * *

'_How am I going to do it'_, Kitty struggled with ways of taking down her one and only competition, Marley. She thought of several ways of murdering her, but she knew that was too easy and definitely not worth the jail time. '_Then again no jail could hold me; I would simply just call upon the Witch Association to help me. They'd come, I know they would'_. She smirked at the thought of her unstoppable power.

As she thought, she reminisced about the times when she was at her old school, the Academy. She remembered the tall ceilings and the long spiral staircases. She missed the way the teacher's thought of her as a goddess and the students bowed to her whenever she walked by them. She ruled them, and soon she would rule her new school just the same.

Her plans were coming along great. She had all of it perfectly set out on the desk that was in her second bedroom. She rarely went into this room but it seemed fitting since she did not intend to have any interruptions. The notebook papers she had spread out indeed proved she was up to no good. Little drawings of dragons and crystal balls began showing the extent of her abilities as a sorcerer. Luckily that's all they were, drawings. She knew she didn't have the power to conjure a dragon, but she still laughed at the thought of Marley running away from one as it threw it's extremely dangerous fire breath at her.

The map actually revealed much more than doodles. It was the location in which she decided to take down Marley Rose, the Fairy of the Dawn. _'X marks the spot'_ she thought as she laughed at her cleverness. She was to take away the one thing that makes Marley better than her, her voice. She had the perfect spell to use and had every intention on using said spell to its fullest extent. She wanted to learn it by heart so she didn't look like a fool muttering it in front of Marley, accidently saying the wrong words and turning her into a duck or something. She whispered it softly for a few minutes to confirm she had the words correct,

"**You have what I want,**

**What is rightfully mine, **

**Your voice will be gone, **

**It'll sound like a whine,**

**So give me your gift, **

**The one you don't deserve, **

**I'll be on the stage, **

**While you just observe".**

Kitty laughed maniacally, grabbing her backpack and shoving the scattered papers in. She strolled out the door and jumped into the front seat of her car.

"It is time Kitty Wilde," she said out loud. "Time to smack that little bitch across the face and laugh while she cries on the ground."

She looked at her cell phone, noticing the time. _'I'm late',_ she thought to herself_. 'Then again the show can't start without the star'_. And with little to no haste she backed out of the driveway with only the X of her flawlessly made maps in her mind.

* * *

Marley woke that morning with only one thing on her mind, Kitty. The thought of her coming after her was all she could dream about. It was more like a nightmare than a dream, but nonetheless it was unavoidable. She needed to stop her. She wanted to help Mr. Hudson. She wanted to know why Blaine had a vision with her on the ground in some random field. _'So many unanswered questions'_, she thought. She needed to know more about herself. She needed to know who she was before she could battle her complete opposite. She recalled the only other place she saw fairies before, The Nights Temple. She had learned its actual name through text the night before. She knew she needed to get there in order to answer these questions, she knew she needed Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything looked exactly like she had seen it the first time she arrived at this enchanted place. When Jake took Marley to the Dark Fairy area of the world she was blown away by its dark yet undeniable beauty. She was excited when she could finally walk down the candle lit staircase to the door where the others were. It was more apparent this time that they were there. They were louder than before, making it easy for Marley to hear what they were discussing. She heard two teenagers bickering back and forth.

"Why don't you ever listen to me", one of the boys shouted. "I told you to jump into it, not hop. You're never going to learn to use your wings properly".

Marley walked into the room, instantly feeling out of place. She was used to much brighter areas. She began thinking perhaps that was just part of her abilities; brightness was her "thing". Having to adjust her eyes, she began to notice her surroundings. It was a rather small room, much smaller than she imagined. On one side of the room, opposite of the arguing boys, was a large row of coats.

'_Oh, its coat closet'_, she thought to herself. '_Why are they jumping around in a coat closet?_'

Before she could finish looking around one of them spoke, "Hey Jake, Who's your friend?" he blurted out. "You're bringing Dawn fairies around now huh?"

"She's not just any Dawn fairy boys", he responded. "This is Marley Rose, I'd tell you why she's different than the others but I'm afraid you'd try and snatch her up from me"

The boys laughed and greeted Marley with open arms. Eager, they brought her into the next room, which was an actually room this time. It was set up like a club she once went to with Blaine. The bar stools were a dark blue that glowed like the neon lights above the bar itself. The shelves packed with liquors that she couldn't even pronounce. She assumed they were specially made by the Night Fairies themselves, but she didn't bother to ask. There weren't too many people there, maybe 6 or 7. A couple danced in the corner. Their long black wings swaying back and forth moving to the same motion as their hips. She didn't hear any music but thought perhaps they were just too drunk to care. The others were sitting at a huge round table in the center of the room playing a game of poker. It looked like a serious game since none of them had any facial expressions, but she remembered those were the rules to winning so it wasn't surprising.

The four of them sat at the bar for a while, every so often staring as someone new would walk in. She wasn't sure who she was waiting for but Jake seemed content just where he was so she didn't want to disrupt him.

As she sat, she thought of reasons why she was a Dawn Fairy and not that of the Night. The obvious explanation would be because she prefers day to night. '_But then why am I not a day fairy'_. She disputed in her head. She quickly examined everyone in the room and realized it was probably because she didn't have wings. '_Am I supposed to have wings?'_, she thought. '_I mean, Tinkerbelle has wings and every other fairy I've seen on TV or read about has wings. So why don't I_?' Before she could ask Jake, someone familiar walked in.

"Rachel?" She whispered. She had to squint at the woman near the doorway, her beautiful brunette hair swaying from side to side as she waved at everyone in the bar. It was easy to tell that she came here often.

Jake did a half wave to Rachel as she walked up to them. "Hey Guys, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

Jake looked at Marley and then back at Rachel before saying, "We are here to look for answers about Marley. I wasn't sure where the Dawn Fairies hang out so I figured, better here than anywhere".

Rachel stood there, excited about what Jake just said. Marley was confused at first but the smile on her face made her realize Rachel knew everything she needed to know. Rachel quickly took her hand and led her out of the bar.

* * *

Marley looked around once they stepped outside, reading the name of the bar she had just left. '_Glowing Wings_' she giggled to herself. It seemed a bit silly to name a bar that, but after she thought about it, how many other things could they have named it? '_Fairies Drink Here'_.

While pondering other names she saw Rachel cross the street. The street lights looked like the ones in Lima but again were dim and glowing like candles. '_What is up with these people and candlelight_' she thought. '_A little sun never hurt anyone_'.

Once reaching the end of the street, and turning a corner, Rachel stopped in front of a house. Looking through her purse, Rachel pulled out a set of keys and continued walking. The house looked identical to the one next to it, Black paint with blue trim. She began to sense a color pattern that these types were most fond of.

As they walked in she saw only what seemed to be the living room. The couch, leather with a blanket slouched over it reading, 'Dusk brings happiness.' Rachel continued into the other room to turn on the lights, speaking when the light from the hallway switched on.

"I am so glad you came here Marley" She said with a sincere smile on her face. "I felt so bad for not talking to you more the other day. I wanted to tell you everything, there was just no time".

"Where are we?" Marley asked. "Are we in New York City now? Isn't that where you are supposed to be? I thought we were at the Knight's Temple?"

Rachel laughed at her confusion. She remembered when she was first told what she was. Of course this happened after she had grown 4 foot, dark blue, glowing wings out of her back. She too had all the same questions as Marley. She was taught by an old friend she had back in high school. She could almost recall Noah Puckerman's face as she ran past him in the gym like she had just caught on fire. If it hadn't been for her ginormous and very apparent wings, he might have just dismissed it as her being 'Normal Old Rachel'.

"Alright so I made a list of everything you need to know about yourself." Rachel said as she passed the list to Marley. "Here you go"

Marley studied the list. Going through each perfectly ordered explanation on why she was a fairy. She reached the fifth indent reading out loud,

"5. Five days after you have found out about being a Fairy, you will grow your wings. Wing color depends on what type you are born into."

Marley was excited at this thought. She had seen both Jakes and Rachel's at this point and they both looked so glamorous and powerful while presenting them to the world. She too had wanted to feel this way and now she knew it was going to happen in two days.

She read on down the list, carefully noting the important things while Rachel explained each step in explicit detail. Marley thought of this as unnecessary because everything was laid out right in front of her, but Rachel insisted. After finally getting to the bottom of the back, number 30, she began to worry that she was not cut out for this.

Rachel saw Marley's concern and quickly went down the hallway coming back with a box. The box read "DO NOT OPEN UNLESS OTHERWISE INSTRUCTED TOO". She could tell Rachel wrote this due to all the" I's" having stars for tops instead of their usual dots. Marley watched as Rachel opened the box to reveal a wand.

Marley looked in awe as the glowing of the wand was exactly the light she had been looking for the whole time she had been in this new world.

Rachel nudged the box toward her, hoping to give her a hint that she wanted her to take it.

Without any thought Marley picked up the glowing yellow wand. She could have sworn that a tornado had just flown threw her after holding it for a second or two. The intensity of this was so overwhelming she thought she could faint.

She kept calm while slowly walking over towards the windows. She wasn't sure why she had the urge to do this. It was almost as if this magical item was controlling her.

With a flick and a swish she saw the wand project light from its tip and flow into the dark sky. She saw a slight yet noticeable change happening above her. The sky had opened up. '_What the hell…_' She thought to herself, keeping a close eye on a single star that was expanding to the size of the moon.

The sky, looking like it had finished changing, was more dazzling then she had ever seen. A hundred oversized bright stars lay out above her in the outline of a fairy. The colors of the stars made it clear that it was one of her kind. '_It's beautiful'_ she thought to herself. There was no denying that this was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen, but to have done it herself was a concept she could not even begin to grasp.

Rachel, seeing this herself and sitting back in awe for what seemed like an hour uninterrupted, "See what you can do. Even without the wand you have the power to do these things. The wands are just there to guide us and you may keep this one if you'd like."

Marley nodded excitingly.

'_I came here looking for answers, and answers I did receive'_, she thought to herself still curiously looking at the wand. Her gaze was rudely interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing.

"Oh My Gosh, that's probably Jake", she shrieked, feeling bad for ditching him at the bar. She didn't think he would mind hanging out with his buds for a while. Then again she didn't really have a chance to say anything except 'Text you later' before Rachel dragged away.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket. With a dreadful look on her face, once realizing who had text her, she silently read what the screen said:

TEXT MESSAGE:

Kitty "Witch" Wilde (7:08pm): Hey Bitch, want to catch up? I feel bad for what happened the other day in the choir room. Honestly I was so freaked out by what happened I mean, who did that, weirdos? Anyways, meet me in front of the school around 8 and we can go somewhere to eat. You look like a twig now that you started throwing up and we can't have you looking better than me! LYLAS

She almost threw up while dropping her phone on the floor. 'Love ya like a sis', she thought. 'Why would someone who wants to be my sis also want me dead?'

Rachel looked over, hearing all the commotion and seeing Marley's phone hit the floor. She rushed over and knelt down to pick it up, reading the text message as she slowly stood back up.

Rachel knew it was time to face Kitty. She had talked to Blaine earlier today about his vision and knew this was obviously the next part of her evil doings. As she handed Marley back her phone she spoke, "Text her back", Rachel said, still plotting out the details. "Text her back and tell her you will meet her there".

Marley knew Rachel was right. It was time to confront her arch rival before Glee club was lost. She listened to Rachel and sent Kitty a short confirmation that she would be there.

Without speaking, they grabbed their things and went out the front door of Rachel's house. They had to get back to the bar and grab Jake. All four of them had to be there to protect Marley and find Finn, before it was too late.


End file.
